


Stress Relief

by Honey Bär (gaybearjail)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybearjail/pseuds/Honey%20B%C3%A4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper gets so frustrated with everybody around her that she throws a tantrum in her room and accidentially discovers that orgasms really help calm people down. Just a one shot from a nerd that's sexually attracted to a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

     Rotten, illogical wastes of time. Every. Single. One of them. Seriously, even that one Zircon kid- what kind of jerk-fuck sets off such a domino-effect of star explosions on _purpose? For no reason?!_ What did those stars ever do to you, anyway? She had _had_ it.

 

     Jasper wasn’t exactly known for her patience. In fact, the opposite was true; everybody in her general vicinity had at least one story of their very own to tell of the giant quartz’ famously hot temper. If disorderly conduct charges existed on Homeworld, Jasper would surely have a record at least as long as the distance between the two of Earth’s hemispheres. She’d gotten into a metric ton of fights, shattered her fair share of windows and novelty mugs, screamed at many unfortunate gems until her throat went numb and even made the genius decision to knock out cold a superior of hers. The only thing keeping her in such a noble class was her excellent work ethic.

 

     Ah, yes, Jasper was your typical hot head. This particular day wasn’t a whole lot different than any other, given how easy it was to get on the large one’s last nerve. However fate had plans for everybody’s favorite massive orange firebrand. Instead of taking her oceans of frustration out on a rookie soldier, Jasper had somehow decided to quietly but haughtily stomp her way into her private quarters. Then came the usual routine. Holler at the top of her lungs, punch some walls, maybe even kick the nearest end table clean on the other side of the room.

 

     It was purely by chance that Jasper’s bottom half had brushed against the edge of a soft yet firm bed seated in the middle of the room. Now, many are aware that gems do not need to sleep; that their energy is provided through the gemstones adorned on their bodies. However what even a lot of gems don’t know is that particularly high class gems are afforded such luxuries that your average human next door would consider a need for survival. Eating, sleeping, bathing- all of these actions (while purely voluntary) were the guilty pleasures of all the rich hoity-toities of Jasper’s world. And luckily for her, she’d worked her way into earning a nice soft bed to chill out on when no missions or assignments were shoved down her throat.

     Though not often used, it had remained in her room for a couple of hundred years at least. By now, she should’ve known that blindly stomping around like a human toddler would restrict her from not making such a silly miscalculation of her position in said room. Something quite peculiar happened at that brief moment, though. While she damn near fell face-forward into the inviting comfort, her lower half had shoved itself into the edge of the bed. What surprised Jasper the most is that the impact felt unusually pleasant. It was a new type of pleasure to her, quite different from the kind she got out of bashing some useless non-gem lifeform into the dirt or even the kind she got from a nice boxing match. No, this type of pleasure demanded that she repeat this action.

     It may not have helped that she didn’t exactly even realize what had caused this sort of sensation to happen in the first place. But tried Jasper did to emulate the action, deciding to purposefully lower herself to the edge of her bed and pushing forward. She did so a tad slower, and this time around the strange sensation was stronger. So much so in fact that Jasper couldn’t stop a grunt from escaping her throat. So she thrust against the bed again, and again, and soon she was mindlessly rutting herself silly against the firm edge of her mattress. With one leg propped up on the bed and the other firmly planted on the cool floor of her room, she kept going, her speed increasing with the pleasure as well as the volume of the drunken moans she didn’t care to hold back. The intoxicating friction channeling its way through her aching clitoris was driving her up a wall in the most delightful way. At some point she began to listlessly babble to nobody in particular about how alive she was feeling at the current time.

     “Ahh, ahh! AHH! It feels…!!! OH it feels good, I…I…” She would have loved to finish that sentence, but a sudden gush of ecstasy pounded its way through her nether region. At this point she practically cried in joy while she wailed pathetically into oblivion. Afterwards she collapsed like a ragdoll on her bed, currently very happy to be in existence. An unbelievable wave of relaxation took over her entire form as she panted her way back to reality. When she woke up and realized what just happened, she felt like she’d just made the most important scientific breakthrough of all time.

 

     Jasper may not have noticed it, but the rest of the gems sure did take note of the lack of her raspy voice forcing itself through their systems and the absence of her powerful fists disfiguring their bodies in the following weeks. As it turns out, she became a lot calmer after this became a daily routine for the once feared gem.


End file.
